


Their Unseen Shadow

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is jealous. He's just not certain of whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Unseen Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. The characters involved are 16 years old.

He didn't like Lily Evans. He _didn't_. He kept telling his friends that repeatedly, but they never seemed willing to listen to him. Sirius would simply roll his eyes and continue to rib him. Peter would laugh nervously, as if he wasn't sure that James wasn't going to bite his head off just for suggesting it. Remus… oddly, Remus looked guilty.

It took James quite a while to find out why.

Then one time he stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room late at night, about to head down to the kitchen for a snack regardless of the fact that it was after hours. There, climbing through the portrait hole, were Evans and Remus – on their way back from their Prefect rounds, he supposed. But that wasn't precisely out of the ordinary. Not even the smiles on their faces were abnormal, as James knew that they got along reasonably well when he wasn't in the room.

No, it was the way their hands were clasped together that made James's eyes widen and his hands clench at his side. He felt his face go red with anger, but he didn't storm into the room to confront them.

No, he went back to the dormitory room he shared with the traitor downstairs and yanked his curtains shut.

The next time it was their turn to check the hallways, James didn't give it a second thought before he was out the portrait hole, covering himself with his Invisibility Cloak as he walked. They never noticed him following them – their unseen shadow – though James personally thought that Remus was being careless in not remembering that his friends had the means to follow him surreptitiously.

All the better for James, though.

When they’d searched the castle, Evans dragged Remus into one of the classrooms without quite pulling the door properly shut after them. James stood in the doorway, careful not to touch the door itself and thereby announce his presence with the long creak typical of all Hogwarts door hinges.

Evans pulled Remus's face down so that she could reach him and their lips met. James's vision was darkened by anger and – yes, he admitted it – bitter jealousy.

Then Evans reached down and, without breaking the contact of their lips, pushed Remus's robes aside and unbuttoned his trousers. As James saw Remus's cock spring free, he thought he should have been wilder with envy than ever. Instead, he merely watched, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As Evans took the erection in her small hand, James's eyelids fluttered almost closed, so that he could barely see them out of the slits of his eyes. He imagined Evans's hand on him the way she was touching Remus. He sighed, trying not to make any louder sounds, and ran his hands over the hardness hidden under the material of both robes and trousers.

Then he unexpectedly imagined that he was in Evans's place with the hard, heavy feeling of Remus's hot prick in his hand, stroking up and down, and he felt his own cock twitch once again. But that couldn't be right, because even more than he didn't like Evans that way, he _certainly_ didn't like other boys like that. Not even Remus. _Especially_ not Remus, after he went and kept something like this a secret.

Then, before he could contemplate that any further, Remus came with a cry. Merlin that had been quick. James, startled, fled down the hallway, still hard but unwilling to take his cock in hand and finish himself off for fear of discovery, all thoughts of his invisibility forgotten. He was back in the dormitory before he knew it, and when he reached his bed he dived into it, pulling the curtains shut around him. He sat, shivering, on top of the covers, still hard but feeling so guilty about it that he couldn't bear to do anything about it himself.

James decided later, when the fear and the horror at his reaction had faded, that he was going to be Head Boy if it killed him, even though it would be that much harder to obtain the position because he hadn't been a prefect. Obviously there was something attractive about this whole position of power thing, and he wanted that focused on him.

Though, he admitted, he wasn't entirely certain who he meant to attract.

~FIN~


End file.
